


full moon eyes

by Catsby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, But the sexy kind, Crying, Emotions, Fear, Feral Behavior, Fluff and Smut, Full Moon, Idiots in Love, Imprinting, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manhandling, Mark Lee Has a Big Dick, Mark's not a furry, Mild Blood, Monsterfucker Suh Youngho | Johnny, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Rough Sex, Werewolf Mark Lee (NCT), Werewolf Mates, but he's pretty furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catsby/pseuds/Catsby
Summary: A sudden confession of "hyung, I think I imprinted on you" comes at a rather inopportune time.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 17
Kudos: 385





	full moon eyes

**Author's Note:**

> small warning: there is a little part later on where Mark scratches Johnny with his claws! it's nothing graphic, but blood is mentioned briefly, hence the warning in the tags! i just wanted to make sure everyone knew and was careful <33

“Hyung,” Mark’s voice comes, husky and raspy against the back of Johnny’s neck. It’s taken on that animalistic tone now, a feral growl low in his throat that makes Johnny’s nerves alight and his hair stand on end. He feels small, like a prey, when those large and sharp jutting fangs brush his nape and a hot breath ghosts his skin. “I think I imprinted on you.”

Even in the midst of their frantic, heated dry-humping, Johnny still has the wherewithal to roll his eyes and scoff a breathless laugh into his pillow. He lifts his head just to shoot a hooded glance over his shoulder into those peering, intense eyes, golden color nothing but a halo around blown pupils. “R-Really? I had no ide- _ah-_ ”

His voice cracks on a moan when Mark ruts his hips once more with another deep snarl, his hard and dripping cock dragging against the seat of Johnny’s briefs. He can feel the wolf’s precum leaking through the fabric, hot and sticky on his skin, and it’s driving him crazy. But while he wants desperately to reach down and pull his underwear off to expose and offer himself to his feral boyfriend, it’s a little hard to do so with the wolf’s hands wrapped tight around his wrists, pinning them down into the mattress with a strength that’s far too inhuman to be fair.

All he can do is lie there and take it as Mark grinds against his ass and growls into his skin, teeth constantly bared in a warning with no heat. Or rather, as Johnny finds out when he tries to lift his ass to meet Mark’s hips, a little heat. The action earns him a nip to the back of his neck, and he whines, falling easily back to the mattress in defeat.

“F-Fuck, Mark, _please._ ”

But Mark takes it slow. He always does when he’s like this, intoxicated by the full moon’s glow. It’s something Johnny loves and hates. He loves when Mark gives in to his wilder side and lets his instincts take control, but he also hates how Mark’s instincts seem to be “torture Johnny by going as slow as fucking possible.”

He knows it’s to savor the moment, to relish in this predatory behavior that he’s typically forbidden from indulging, to revel in the drunken power that comes with easily pinning down someone so much bigger than him and feeling him writhe and hearing him whine beneath him.

But, dammit, there will be other full moons, and Johnny can only take so much of this mouthing and dry-humping like horny teenagers before he breaks down.

That threshold comes quickly with one more pointed drag of Mark’s hips, the blunt tip of his cock rubbing against Johnny’s hole through the thin fabric of his underwear. His precum wets that sensitive spot, and while Mark growls under his breath at the friction, Johnny outright sobs, arms shaking in Mark’s grasp as big, desperate tears well in his eyes.

“ _Please,_ Mark, I- I can’t-” he hiccups, and he knows he’ll be embarrassed tomorrow for literally crying to be fucked, but he can’t help it. He almost wonders if he’s being affected by the moon too, his cock so painfully hard where it's pinned and drooling between his hips and the mattress. “Please, I need it, fucking _please-_ ”

In a heartbeat, two strong hands flip him over onto his back. The sudden movement makes his head spin, but a pair of lips slotting oh-so naturally against his quickly grounds him, and he moans shamelessly into the kiss, bringing his hands up to tangle in his boyfriend’s hair.

At first, he found it difficult to make out with a half-formed werewolf, what with the big fangs and all, but now it comes like a second nature to him, not minding even a little how they crowd his mouth as they kiss. He slips his tongue between those dangerous teeth and licks with purpose into Mark’s mouth, exploring every bump and ridge and drawing delightful little noises from the wolf, all somewhere between a needy whine and a hungry growl.

He feels Mark’s free hand, the one that isn’t bearing all his weight into the mattress right beside Johnny’s head, drift steadily downwards until it finds the waistband of his briefs. Pointed claws scratch his skin as the werewolf hooks his fingers under the fabric and tugs it down, Johnny wrapping his arms around Mark’s broad shoulders and using his solid, looming form as leverage to lift his hips off the bed and help the process along.

Mark breaks the kiss just to look down and rear back on his haunches, focus going to carefully ridding them of this last pesky article of clothing. It’s quite a task when he’s like this, his instincts likely screaming to just rip them off and be done with it, but Johnny’s had enough of his underwear being shredded to pieces just because his beast of a boyfriend gets impatient and frustrated.

He lies back and lets his legs be manipulated by warm hands guiding his briefs off with care, a fond smile on his face as he watches Mark’s intensely focused expression.

Their first full moon together, Mark was far too embarrassed to be completely out to Johnny like this. He struggled with his wolf side all night, keeping it contained with gritted teeth and a whine constantly bubbling in his throat. All Johnny could do, all Mark would _let_ him do, was hold him and wipe the sweat from his brow and whisper sweet nothings in his ear.

They spoke about it then, and after Johnny insisted for a solid hour that he was okay with it and that he would _never_ leave Mark over something like this, they finally reached a conclusion.

When the next full moon rolled around, Johnny wore a blindfold.

It was intense, to say the least. Clearly, keeping himself strictly contained for so long meant some things had pent up for Mark, and he let it all out that night. Johnny was exhausted for days after, but he maintains that that night was the most enjoyable sexual encounter he has _ever_ had. And he’s fucked _tentacle beasts._

Still, the blindfold wasn’t to enhance the experience but rather for Mark’s comfort, and so it remained for the next four full moons, until the night that two hesitant clawed hands carefully slipped the ribbon from behind his head and let the blindfold fall.

Lying here now, watching as Mark scrunches his nose in frustration at his briefs, Johnny thinks he’s just as beautiful as the night he first saw him.

Right as Mark finally manages to unhook the underwear from around his ankle, Johnny pushes himself up and reaches out to run his fingers through the dark fur covering the side of Mark’s face. He smiles fondly as the wolf leans into his touch and threads his fingers up to where it blends into his hair, the transition so smooth and easy that he never notices.

“It’s so soft,” he whispers, bringing his hand back down to stroke his boyfriend’s mane, and he chuckles at the flush that rises to Mark’s high cheekbones, the pinkness visible even under the moon’s glow alone.

“You say that every time,” Mark murmurs back, scooting forward to settle between Johnny’s spread legs, his hands coming up to stroke his thighs.

Johnny can’t argue. He really does, but only because it’s always baffled him. In the movies, wolfmen’s fur always looks so coarse and unpleasant, but Mark’s is so gentle and soft, just like him. It’s satisfying to stroke, and Mark seems to like it too, always melting into Johnny’s touch when he pets his fur and scratches behind his pointed ear.

Mark isn’t gnarled like his kind are portrayed in the movies. He doesn’t transform to near unrecognizable. His brow is stronger, his fangs big, his body and face covered in patches of fur, his eyes two moons that glow through the lowest light, but he’s still Mark, and, as always, he shines.

Johnny leans forward to catch Mark’s lips in another kiss, and it quickly turns fierce, the heat picking back up as Johnny opens his mouth in welcome to Mark’s tongue. He lets himself be hauled with ease onto the younger’s lap and wraps his arms around his shoulders to cling with desperation as they make out, every drag of Mark’s tongue over his palette and behind his teeth drawing tiny noises from his throat.

He feels Mark shift beneath him, his hands squeezing his hips, and gets the message loud and clear. While Mark breaks away to trail sloppy, open-mouthed kisses along his jaw and down his exposed throat, fangs constantly bared against his skin, Johnny slips one hand down between their bodies to find the werewolf’s waiting cock.

His fingers brush blindly through the thick happy trail on Mark’s abdomen as they go, a little delight that typically wouldn’t be there otherwise, or certainly not so prominent, if not for the full moon. What shortly follows is the prod of a wet head to his wrist, and he bites his lip, turning his hand to curl his fingers around Mark’s shaft.

The touch earns him a growl against his jugular, that feral tone returning to Mark’s voice, and he huffs a soft laugh, “You were feeling needy too, weren’t you, baby?”

Another growl, and he shudders at the feeling of a tongue laving hot over his throat, fangs scratching his skin.

“You’re so hard for me,” he whispers, dragging his fist up and down Mark’s shaft in one loose, languid stroke. The glide is so easy it makes both of them moan. He’s already plenty slick from all the precum he’s been drooling since he first woke up only an hour ago, cock hard the second his eyes opened and ready to find its home buried inside Johnny.

Mark always loses his words when he gets into it, so all Johnny gets is another snarl, more heated than the last. That’s all he really needs though.

Anticipation high in his throat, he digs his toes into the sheets to shift himself forward on Mark’s lap. He presses their cocks together and takes both into his hand to stroke them in time, letting them share a moan once again. He can’t even close his fist all the way like this, Mark’s considerable girth making it impossible, but that only makes his want burn even hotter, arousal twisting tight in his stomach.

“Fuck, you’re so big, baby,” he breathes out on another moan, his free hand tangling in Mark’s hair as the werewolf puffs hot breaths against his throat. He feels Mark’s hands squeeze tighter around his waist and chuckles, biting the inside of his cheek as he ruts his hips to grind into his fist and against Mark’s cock.

That draws a throaty groan from the wolf, and before Johnny knows it, he’s being pushed backwards onto the bed and promptly flipped over. A heavy, looming weight presses him into the mattress from behind, squeezing all the air from his lungs, but he still manages to let out a strangled gasp when he feels something hot and even _heavier_ glide between his cheeks.

“M-Mark-” he chokes on a moan as Mark grinds against his ass, smoothing the slick shaft of his cock over his hole. Despite the aroused panic rising in his chest, he feels his muscles flutter in anticipation, eager to welcome that huge intrusion. “Mark, w-wait, lube- _lube!_ ”

He squeaks an embarrassingly high noise when Mark presses the blunt head of his dick to his hole with purpose and pushes only slightly, teasing, before slipping against his rim.

“Oh, _god,_ ” he gasps, eyelashes fluttering as Mark repeats the torture, threatening once more to split him open before slicking over his hole. “Fu-uck, Mark, I- I fucking _swear_ if you don’t get lube and fuck me right now-”

The werewolf gives a thoroughly amused growl in return before pulling away to reach towards the nightstand, and Johnny can’t even be mad, though he does huff with a certain light indignance into his pillow. The more he considers it, the more he supposes he does deserve a bit of revenge with the way he’s been pushing Mark all night.

He only gets to think a moment longer though before Mark is back on him, grabbing his hip with one hand to haul his ass up into the air. Johnny goes easily with a soft grunt and shifts on his knees to keep his ass high but his face pressed down into the pillow, just how he knows Mark likes him. Something about this position satiates Mark’s deepest instincts better than any other, and Johnny can’t blame him. There is undeniably an animalistic quality to it.

He can tell it’s already affecting Mark based on the low rumble he lets out at the sight, but he decides to push it further, lifting his hands to reach behind himself and grope the globes of his ass. His face burns with embarrassment, but he spreads his cheeks regardless and shudders at the deep, pleased noise Mark makes at his boyfriend so eagerly presenting himself.

There’s the click of the lube bottle’s lid being popped open, and then two slick fingers pass over Johnny’s hole, almost feeling like a tongue if not for how damn cold the lube is. He gasps and shies away, twisting his neck to look back at Mark with a huff.

“Hey, _claws,_ watch it,” he snips.

So Mark takes another approach.

Johnny outright keens when he feels the hot drag of Mark’s tongue over his hole, licking a wet, filthy trail of thick drool up from his perineum to his crack. It leaves him dripping, the wolf’s spit sliding down over his balls in thick drops, and he shudders, short nails biting crescents into the flesh of his cheeks. He moans as Mark does it one more time, licking up his own mess and making it worse at the same time, holding onto Johnny’s thighs in a vice grip and lapping at his ass like he’s the best thing he’s ever tasted.

That sinful tongue prods at his hole, focusing shorter, more frantic licks there to that sensitive spot, and Johnny curses as he forces himself to relax, his muscles giving way to the hot intrusion.

He can feel Mark’s fangs pressing against his rim as the wolf buries his face between his cheeks and sloppily eats him out, lewd slurping noises filling the air and making his head spin and his cock ache. In the back of his mind, he’s thankful it’s just the two of them alone here tonight, their roommates having booked it for a friend’s house the moment they realized it was the night of the full moon.

“ _Oh,_ ” he gasps when Mark sucks at his rim, his hand letting go of his cheek to reach back and tangle in Mark’s hair. “Oh, fu- _fuck,_ baby.”

Mark slips free from his grip as he draws back, laying another long, purposeful lick over his hole before spitting between his cheeks and smearing his own drool over the tight muscles with a swipe of his thumb, taking care to not scratch him with his claw as he goes. His touch leaves for but a second, and then his hands are right back, one groping the back of Johnny’s thigh right under the crease of his cheek while the other brings the lube bottle up to press the tip to his hole.

Johnny realizes what’s happening a split second before it does, and he throws his head back with a shameless moan as he’s all too suddenly pumped full of too cold lube. He can feel it coat him inside, thick and chilled enough against his hot walls to make him shudder, and it drools out when Mark pulls the bottle back, only to be promptly stopped by two firm fingers pressing over his hole.

“Holy fuck,” he breathes shakily, his hands trembling but remaining on his ass still, obediently keeping himself held open for his boyfriend’s ministrations. “Holy _fuck,_ Mark.”

His voice only rises in pitch when he feels something much hotter and _bigger_ replace those fingers, Mark pressing the head of his cock against his hole firm enough to keep the lube from flowing out but not enough to breach just yet. Instead of pushing that last inch, he seems to take a short pause to just admire the sight, watching how the thick fluid, warmed by Johnny’s body, leaks in little dribbles and beads around the head of his cock. He stares as it slides down Johnny’s taint to drip over his balls and savors the whine Johnny lets out in response, his whole broad body shuddering below him.

“Please,” he begs in a particularly pathetic little voice, “fuck, _please,_ Mark, please just-”

Before the words can even leave his mouth, he’s being split open, Mark finally taking that last plunge to sink his cock in to the hilt and forcing all the air from Johnny’s lungs in one unabashed moan. It’s so much all at once, Johnny swears he sees stars, and when Mark draws out to the tip in a long, terribly slow drag, his eyes cross.

“Oh-” a gasp tears from his throat as Mark forces his cock back in til the thick hairs around his base tickle Johnny’s skin.

And then he sits and _waits._

At first, Johnny’s thankful for the opportunity to adjust, his body aching and his nerves on fire. He buries his face into the pillow and pants heaving gasps until he’s able to catch the breath he lost, sucking in deep inhale after deep inhale in an attempt to steady his mind and calm his muscles to diminish the sting of the stretch.

But even once he’s considerably more relaxed, body looser and more accepting of the thickness currently nestled deep inside him, Mark doesn’t move. His fingers flex on Johnny’s waist, but his hips remain stock still, not budging an inch even when Johnny begins to whine.

“Mark,” he starts, voice still shaky. When he doesn’t get even the slightest hint of a reply, he huffs and twists to look back over his shoulder at the wolf looming over him, golden eyes leering down at him and cutting through the dark like a knife. That gaze sends a chill down Johnny’s spine, and he hesitates for half a beat, biting his lip and staring back for a moment before giving it another try, “Mark.”

He wiggles his hips a little to try and get his attention, but he clearly already has it, the wolf immediately baring his teeth in a soundless growl, the moonlight glinting off those big fangs.

Johnny goes dead still at the warning, a hot and aroused fear rising in his belly. He _knows_ Mark would never hurt him, but still, being downright snarled at while in such a vulnerable position is enough to strike a certain kind of terror and desperate obedience to his very core.

He utters only a faint “fuck” under his breath and turns back to nuzzle into the pillow, his heart suddenly in his throat as he feels ten times as aware of the figure behind and inside of him. He lies there as still and as patiently as possible, unable to shake the feeling of those golden eyes boring into the back of his head.

Gradually, Mark’s gaze shifts, and Johnny feels it as it goes, drawing a slow, languid line down his back, caressing over his shoulder blades and tracing the knots of his spine. He feels like with every lick of that stare, he’s being broken and worn down, and, numbly, he realizes that maybe that’s exactly what Mark wants. He _has_ been pushing a lot tonight, and when Mark gets like this, all he seems to want is _control._

He wants only to satisfy that predatory hunger brewing inside him, and that must be hard to do when his “prey” is mouthing off and testing his limits every five minutes.

So, finally giving in, Johnny sucks in a deep breath and whispers, “ _Wolf._ ”

And, just like that, it’s like a switch is flipped.

He feels the snap in the air, the tension in Mark’s radiating presence breaking, and a high sob tears from his throat as the werewolf begins to pound into him with no restraint, caution thrown thoroughly to the wind in favor of mindlessly chasing pleasure.

With every cruel thrust, the headboard noisily knocks against the wall, the thudding and the rattling of the bed frame accompanied by skin slapping and the downright obscene squelching of lube being fucked out of him. The excess drips down his thighs in thick globs and dirties the sheets below them, wetting the fabric under his knees til he can feel it sopping and slick.

“Oh, fuck, _fuck,_ ” he cries, big tears welling in his eyes and quickly overflowing to run down the already there tracks left streaking his cheeks from earlier. As his body is wracked, he finally lets his hands fall to the sheets, twisting the fabric where its dry into tight fists for some, any sort of grounding.

Then Mark shifts his hips in just the right way and _thrusts,_ and a lot of good holding onto the sheets does.

Johnny sees fireworks as his sudden orgasm washes through him, his body shaking apart below Mark as he sobs the wolf’s name like a broken mantra. His cock throbs and shoots his load over the already filthy sheets, bobbing heavy between his thighs and leaving strings of his release between the head and his stomach as each piston of Mark’s hips sends it slapping wetly against his abdomen.

Mark fucks him through it and past it, and it doesn’t take long for Johnny to start writhing, clawing at the mattress as overstimulation sets his nerves alight and threatens to melt his brain. Between heady moans, he slurs whatever desperate pleas he can think of, not even sure if they sound like words, but Mark seems to understand regardless, gradually slowing to no more than a slow grind.

As he’s finally allowed to start coming down from his abrupt peak, Johnny numbly realizes the huffing and growling of the wolf behind him, deep and breathy noises leaving his lungs with every roll of his hips. He must be getting close, and with that thought comes the realization that he’s going to cum, and, oh, _that_ stirs a new heat inside Johnny.

He sucks in a breath and plants his knees into the mattress just to rock back against Mark, meeting his hips and taking him in to the hilt with a throaty moan. The wolf snarls behind him and grips his hips so tight his claws pierce his skin just enough to draw hot beads of blood, initially taking the movement as a challenge.

But then Johnny moans a shameless _"breed me"_ barely under his breath, and Mark's instincts flare.

He picks the pace right back up, pounding into Johnny and chasing his own high like his life depends on it. Every thrust forces Johnny up an inch on the bed, but Mark drags him back down every time, claws biting with accidental ferocity into his hips and leaving deep marks in their wake.

Johnny can feel his own heat drip from under those terrible claws, but more immediately alarming is the telltale nudge of a hard knot against his rim, the feeling making his eyes shoot open wide.

It’s rare for them, rare for _Mark_ to allow this, and Johnny knows if not for the moonlight still beaming with steady ease through the blinds, this wouldn’t even be considered. Mark’s only knotted him twice before, and ever since, he’s wanted it nearly every time they’ve fucked, even begged for it on occasion, only to get shot down with a sweet and caring “I don’t want to hurt you.”

But clearly tonight’s Mark has forgotten those worries, as with just a few more thrusts, he’s pushing and pushing, and Johnny’s whole form begins to shake beneath him with the intense stretch.

“O-Oh- Oh, god,” he gasps, as if God can help him now. Instead, he reaches for the person who he _knows_ will help him, stretching one hand out blindly behind himself in a silent plea.

Of course, his hand is quickly caught by Mark’s, and right as their fingers interlock, his thick knot breaches Johnny’s rim, and the older man’s voice melts into a wail.

It’s as if time comes to a standstill, and all he feels, all he _knows_ is the intense ache of being damn near split in two and the sensation of Mark’s knot throbbing inside him as he pumps him full of thick cum so hot it nearly burns. He feels so full, he swears he can feel Mark in his stomach, swears he can taste his cum on the back of his tongue.

Breathing is lost for just that short moment, but when it comes back, he exhales on a loud sob and comes crashing back down to Earth in a grand shudder, his cock spilling just a few more pathetic strings of cum over the sheets.

Mark hunches over, and his lips and teeth and tongue easily find Johnny’s neck, leaving his mark on his skin as the man below him unravels, trembling and choking out little broken moans as Mark’s cock just _keeps_ filling him. He should’ve expected as much, remembers how the first time Mark knotted him, he didn’t stop cumming in little spells for a solid five minutes, but it’s still _so_ overwhelming and leaves him feeling like he’s losing it, losing himself.

Thankfully though, as always, Mark is right there to pick him up and hold him together through it all.

He snakes his arms around Johnny’s waist to carefully guide him down to lie on his side and continues mouthing at his boyfriend’s neck once they’re settled, the feeling of his breath against his skin and teeth ghosting his vein oddly grounding, as is the solid body heat he’s radiating against his back. Mark always burns _so_ hot.

As he gradually comes to, slowly sinking into consciousness like it’s a soft and pillowy bed, he registers Mark’s hand sliding down to rub at his lower stomach, just right above his limp, spent cock. His fingers smear the cum clinging to the tiny wisps of his happy trail almost absentmindedly, but Johnny can read the possessiveness behind the action, behind the suffocating but soothing warmth of his palm as he lays it over his muscles and rubs it through the slickness coating his skin.

He huffs a breathless laugh and brings his hand down, dragging his fingers through the fur temporarily covering Mark’s arm until he reaches his hand and interlocks their fingers, holding Mark’s touch in place over his stomach.

“Fuck, baby,” he whispers, his voice a bit hoarse from all the moaning and crying. He wouldn’t be surprised if he was screaming half the time, but thankfully he was too out of it to realize if he had. “That was amazing.”

Mark whimpers behind him, a quiet and cautious noise like he’s just testing his vocal cords, and then his voice comes, huskier than usual but still with that edge of softness that Johnny's always loved so much, “Really?”

“Absolutely,” Johnny answers and turns to look over his shoulder at Mark. He finds his face close enough to kiss, so he does, craning his neck to plant a gentle kiss to Mark’s mouth. Of course, he gets more teeth than anything, but he just smiles and murmurs into the kiss, “I love your dick.”

Mark’s voice cracks on a whine, and he ducks his head to nuzzle into the crook of Johnny’s neck, a bashful heat warming his cheeks beyond the soft fur. “ _Hyuuung._ ”

Johnny laughs softly and squeezes Mark’s hand, smiling when he gets the slightest squeeze back. “Okay, I love _you._ ”

“Better,” Mark mutters into his skin and places a toothy kiss to his neck.

While he goes about covering Johnny’s throat with more kisses, some more sloppy and wetter than the others, Johnny lets himself melt and relax below him, humming as he soaks in the feeling of Mark’s mouth lavishing him with affection and his knot still buried hard and full inside him. He knows it’ll be a good fifteen minutes before Mark’s able to pull out, so he decides to savor it while he has it, sighing a pleased noise as he clenches with purpose around the thickness.

He hears Mark choke on air and bites back a devilish grin at the dire whine the young werewolf lets out.

“Dude, you can’t _do that,_ ” Mark croaks, voice raspy with the traces of moonlust. “It’s _sensitive._ ”

Deciding to spare him any more teasing, he just chuckles and strokes the fur over Mark’s arm again, cooing a soft little “sorry, sorry.”

Mark seems suspicious for a moment longer, like he’s lingering on a scold, before eventually allowing himself to relax back into lazily mouthing at Johnny’s neck, sucking little hickeys here and there and leaving the slightest scratches with his fangs. It’s always hard to properly mark skin when he’s got his wolf fangs in the way.

For a while then, they settle into an easy silence, nothing but their own breathing, soft sucking, and Johnny’s quiet hums filling the air. It’s a stark but delightful contrast to the absolute chaos they were mere moments ago, a break of peace under the moon’s gentle gaze.

And then something occurs to Johnny, and he cracks his eyes open just a tad, staring into the darkness for a moment of consideration before taking a breath.

“Did you mean what you said earlier?”

Mark merely hums low against his throat, voice sinking back into that feral tone, though this time thankfully less of a lustful feral and more of a “brain dumb, can’t word.”

Johnny smiles to himself and traces the furry knuckles of Mark’s hand still planted firmly on his stomach. “When you said you imprinted on me. Did you really?”

There’s a pause, Mark’s whole presence going stiff. Slowly, he releases Johnny’s neck and lays just one more lick over his skin before clearing the fog from his voice with a small cough and answering, “Uh. I-I mean, yeah.”

Affection bubbles in Johnny’s chest, and he can’t keep from grinning this time, gently interlocking their fingers and dragging Mark’s hand up from his stomach to his face, just so he can plant a gentle kiss to the heel of his palm, not minding the mess there.

“I had a feeling,” he murmurs against his skin, and his eyelashes flutter as Mark’s hand slips free from his to brush through his damp bangs.

“You did?” Mark whispers back, tucking a few longer strands of hair behind Johnny’s ear.

“Yeah, Yuta talked to me about it the other day,” Johnny answers softly and feels how Mark prickles at the mention of another wolf during such an intimate time. Wolves are possessive creatures through and through, particularly on nights such as this. He smiles and soothes Mark’s brief tension by catching his hand again to place another kiss to his palm, feeling how his whole form relaxes, curled against his back. “But I’m sure I could’ve figured out myself eventually.”

“Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner,” Mark murmurs, leaning in to nuzzle behind Johnny’s ear. His fur is a bit ticklish, but Johnny contains a laugh, instead squeezing his hand tighter. “And, uh...sorry I told you the way I did.”

“I thought it was romantic,” Johnny whispers back.

Mark pauses, and Johnny can feel his doubt radiating like heat waves.

“Okay,” he chuckles after a moment, "okay, so the timing could’ve been better, but that’s alright. Not everything can be told over candlelight or on a bridge under the moonlight.”

“Especially on a bridge under the moonlight,” Mark mutters, pressing a kiss to the shell of Johnny’s ear. “I’m not into exhibitionism.”

“Me neither,” Johnny laughs lightly. He can feel Mark’s lips curl into a smile against his skin, and he smiles back, knowing that if Mark can’t see it then he can at least hear it when he whispers, “I love you.”

Mark’s voice hitches, then it returns in one breath, warm and so terribly fond on Johnny’s skin, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed !! i wrote this in one sitting over the span of like. four hours lol i got possessed  
> i'm pretty happy with how it came out, so i hope everyone else likes it too ;;  
> this was barely proofread and edited but i hope its okay fjdlksfj
> 
> pls let me know if you liked it! <333 feedback is always appreciated ;; <33
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/longerassride) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/catsbyy)


End file.
